Sakura
Sakura (サクラ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the youngest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto in the Japanese version and Brianna Knickerbocker in the English version. Profile Sakura is the youngest child in the Hoshido royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Sakura lost her sibling when they were kidnapped as an young child and raised in Nohr. She has the services of Hana and Subaki. According to Ryoma, Sakura was named after a particular cherry tree that bloomed beautifully in the spring. During Chapter 4, she and her older sister Hinoka are attacked by a group of Faceless. Sakura stays behind and heals her while she protects her from the Faceless, and are happy to see the Avatar and Ryoma. After many years, Sakura and her siblings were reunited with the Avatar and was happy to meet her sibling once more.. In the next chapter, Sakura takes the Avatar on a tour around Hoshido when their Ganglari explodes, destroying the town and killing Mikoto. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Sakura and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. Later on at Fort Jinya, she is tending to the wounded soldiers and civilians and appreciates the Avatar's help. She introduces them to her retainers, Hana and Subaki when the fort is suddenly attacked by Nohrians. She is upset that they would attack a target that has no military value. After the battle, she is worried about Ryoma and Takumi's safety when they suddenly disappear on the way to Izumo, and goes along with the Avatar to find them. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Sakura and her siblings will fight against the Avatar and the Nohrian forces, although she is reluctant to fight them. In Chapter 22, Sakura and her retainers, Hana and Subaki, along with Yukimura are battled by the Avatar and the Nohrian army. When the four are defeated, she and Yukimura are held as prisoners of war. She and her older sister Hinoka will survive and will show up at the Nohrian castle at the end. Revelation In Chapter 8, Sakura joins the Avatar's army, being the first of the royal siblings (both Hoshidan and Nohrian) to do so. When the Avatar and the rest went to see Izana, they were tricked by Zola, but when Zola was revealed to be a fake, he took Sakura hostage, but was rescued by Leo, who executed Zola for cowardice, and not because they were on different sides. Personality Shy and timid by nature, Sakura is a bashful individual with low self-esteem, very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. These traits of hers particularly stand out when she is compared alongside her older siblings, all of whom are relatively more confident, self-assured and sanguine. Complementing her shy demeanor is a heart of compassion and kindness, a fact that has led to her devoting her life towards the cause of providing healing aid to others in order to alleviate their suffering. Hidden beneath the folds of Sakura's meekness is a strong will, one that emerges when she is tried by situations that threaten to endanger the lives of her loved ones. This fact is best exemplified through her actions in Chapter 22 on the Conquest route; although she clearly disdains warfare and harbours no desire to attack her sibling, she resolves to personally take up arms against them nevertheless for the sake of defending her homeland from their invasion. Through her supports with the Avatar, it is revealed that her meekness comes from her overhearing a rumor from Hoshidan royal maids soon after Nohr's kidnapping of the Avatar that Sakura, not the avatar, was the Nohrian intended kidnapping target. As a result, she blames herself for the Avatar being lost until his return. Through her supports with Elise, it is also revealed that Sakura is proficient at playing the koto. She is the best at healing out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is April 9. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 5 - Mother= |-|Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 22 - Princess Sakura of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |35% |60% |50% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |40% |60% |45% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Priestess |45% |30% |70% |50% |55% |55% |30% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Onmyoji Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Kaze * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Leo (Revelation only) * Xander (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Hana *Azura *Elise (Revelation only) *Sakura's children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Ally Sakura Chapter 4 Enemy Sakura Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Avatar * Sakura: Avatar! Are you r-really gonna fight me right now? What did I ever do to you? All I wanted was to l-love you! * Avatar: '''Sakura, I'm so sorry for all this. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's difficult to explain, but I just need you to...um, take a little nap right now. * '''Sakura: Brother/Sister, no... Defeated Conquest Chapter 22 Vs. Azura * Sakura: '''Azura!' * '''Azura:' Sakura... I'm surprised to see you here. When did you learn to fight? * Sakura: '''After M-Mother died, I began training, so I could protect the ones I love. I won't let anyone get past me - not even you! * '''Azura: '''I see. I always knew you would grow into a strong woman. I'm happy to see you like this, Sakura. Whatever happens, I'm proud of you. * '''Sakura: Azura... *sniff... sniff... * My... sister... * Azura: Don't cry, Sakura. This is a battlefield, and we are at war. Ready your weapon, dear Sister. Show me how strong you've become. * Sakura: *sniff* OK! Let's b-begin! Vs. Avatar * Sakura: Avatar! * Avatar: Sakura... I didn't expect you to be here. But if you insist on blocking our way, I won't back down. * Sakura: I know... And I know I probably can't w-win against you, either. But as a princess, I have to at least try to protect my kingdom! So r-ready your sword. It's time to battle! * Avatar: As you wish. * Sakura: This is the first time we'll really be fighting, A-Avatar. I wish... we were fighting side by side instead... My Castle Private Quarters Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Gathering Spots Castle Grounds Supporting - Normal (Asking) * "I didn't expect to have free time today... Wh-what should I do with it?" (general greeting) * "Uhm... Pardon me. Would you like to pair up next battle?" (team up) Supporting - Normal (Answering) In the Shops * "There's a shop like this is Hoshido..." (buying) * "Don't hesitate if it will help our cause." (selling) Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday! I'll do everything I can to make this a great day for you!" * "Oh! Happy birthday!" Level Up * "Now they'll all see how t-tough I am!" (6+ stats up) * "Oh, yay! I think I improved a little..." (4-5 stats up) * "That wasn't so bad... I can do this!" (2-3 stats up) * "Oh dear! I-I'll do better from now on!" (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "This is all new to me, but I'll try my best!" Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'll try my best..." * "I'm with you..." *Gasp* "Oh no...." * "I won't let you get hurt." * "I-I'm ready." * "I'll stay with you!" Dual Strike * "Don't come any closer!" * "I'll help you!" Dual Guard * "I won't allow it!" * "*Gasp* "Oh thank goodness!" Critical/Skill *"Don't...Don't move!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"I'm sorry about this!" *"I-It's all me! Defeated Enemy * "Rest in peace." * "Sweet dreams." * "It's done." * "*sigh*" * "Please forgive us." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Very much appreciated." Defeated by Enemy * "Augh! Please...don't cry..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Sakura - Loving Priestess ; Sakura and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. Etymology Sakura is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. In her supports with Ryoma, he reveals that when soon after she was born, her parents got the idea to name her Sakura when they passed by a cherry blossom tree during a family walk. Trivia *Sakura, Laura, Elise, and Azama are the only named characters who are staff-locked and cannot be recruited in the chapters that they appear in as enemies. *In all chapters where fighting Sakura is mandatory, Yukimura is also present, despite not being her retainer. *Sakura's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Bloom Festal. **Her artwork as a Priestess in the Cipher TCG depicts her using Mikoto's Yumi. *Sakura shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Charlotte. *Sakura placed 7th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. *Hinoka's supports with Kaze reveal that Sakura is an entertaining writer. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters